User blog:Volcano1qaz/Speculation: Singularity Collapse
Now, before I begin, I must note that this is all purely thought without much information to back any of it up. These 'speculation' blogs will merely be accounts of thought I have had, which involve various things. From time travel to stopping time entirely, I'll be posting these whenever I have a long thinking session. By long, I really mean five to ten minutes. None of my thoughts are likely to have any credence, so please bear with me. If you want to talk about how some of the things I think in these speculation posts are wrong, inaccurate, or plain stupid, feel free to do so. I won't read them, because they put me in a box from which no thought can escape. Basically, the more information I am given, the more limited my thinking becomes. Now, on to the speculation. Today, I wondered, "When even neutrons collapse upon themselves, they form black holes. What happens if the singularity collapses upon itself?" That may or may not be possible, but whether it is possible is not what I am here to discuss. I thought about it for awhile, and eventually came upon the conclusion that the singularity collapse would cause an enormous dent in spacetime, likely connecting two universes. All of the matter/energy in the black hole collected so far would be expelled in enormous volumes on the other side, creating a white hole. The mass required for such a collapse would be enormous, likely all the mass in our universe, if not more mass would be required. If you are having trouble understanding, which I doubt you are, here is a simplified explanation: Think about it in terms of a garden hose and a balloon. The balloon's membrane represents the singularity, and the garden hose represents matter from our universe. The point at which they meet, assuming you placed the balloon on the end of the garden hose, is the event horizon of the black hole. When water (Matter), is poured into the contact point (Event Horizon), the balloon expands (The Singularity grows more massive, but does not change size, other than feeling slightly larger compression forces). Eventually, the balloon reaches a point at which it cannot contain anymore water, and pops, releasing the stored water. (Eventually, the compression forces on the singularity caused by gravity are so much, the singularity collapses upon itself. The energy must go somewhere, so it goes into an entirely different universe as a result of the collapse tearing its way to another area/universe, forming a new universe, and a white hole on the other side of the black hole.) Now, I do realise that most likely it is impossible for singularities to collapse upon themselves. However, this was merely based upon the "What if?" factor. So please note that when you comment here. Almost none of the things I will speculate are even possible, so I already know "this could never happen...dur...." That is all. Feel free to comment. >_> <_< >_< Category:Blog posts